Interview with the Cast of The Universal Warrior
by TheOC'sAristocracy
Summary: When the cast of the story mentioned are interviewed, strange things can happen... The FCC will be on their knees, begging me to cancel it! Well, that is if it was real...
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! Another story!**

**It is probably going to be short though. The only reason I am typing it is because I hit writers block with my other stories, and for the fun of it all. :)**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

* * *

(Applause)

(TheOC'sAristocracy walks onto the stage.)

"Hello and welcome to The O.C.A. Show!" I said, sitting down.

"Okay, calm down. Now, we have a fantastic line up for tonight.

And no, it's not the cast of Jersey Shore. It's the cast of The Universal Warrior!"

(Crowd cheers)

Now please welcome; the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, and…others."

(Crowd claps as the ten people enter the stage.)

"What's up guys?" I greeted them, shaking each of their hands.

"Now, I don't want to waste any time with pleasantries. First up is Tigress.

So Tigress, tell us about yourself. You know, fun facts, relationships, secrets."

"Well, alright." She said, adjusting in her chair.

"A fun fact could be…Um, I like-"

"I'm kidding Tigress, I already know! It says it all in the KFP movies!" I said, laughing.

"Um, what movies?" She asked, staring at me.

I looked at the rest of the guests, and I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, Um…Moving on." I said, with a weary smile.

"You know what? Let's just forget the main cast, and go straight to the other characters."

(Crowd boo's.)

"Oh shut up! It's my job on the line, not yours!"

I turned back to the guests, and saw that most of them were pissed at me.

"Anyway, let's start with Matthew." I said, gesturing to him.

"So, tell us about you."

"Well, I loved working with all the cast members, and I hope I could work with them more in the future." He said, smiling a bit.

"That's great…boring, but great. Moving on."

I turned to the other original characters.

"Now, let's continue with Mason." I said, looking at him.

"So Mason, what is your opinion on the love triangle between Matthew, Tigress, and Po?"

"Um… I guess that I feel happy for all of the people involved, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to give a reference to it!"

I paused when I heard a loud crash from the back of the stage.

The crowd went silent.

We heard a man shouting from behind us.

"Why was I not invited to be on the show?! I am the most lovable and relatable character in the entire story!"

I paused for a moment, and then turned back to the crowd.

"Well, I am going to check on some technical difficulties. In the meantime, listen to our musical guest, Gavin Degraw!"

(Crowd cheers)

A producer ran out onto the stage.

"We don't have Gavin Degraw in the studio." He whispered in my ear.

I looked past him as I saw Alex Murr run onto the stage, with security behind him.

"Well apparently, we don't have Gavin. But I have something better.

Put your hands together for Alex Murr!" I said clapping.

Not a sound was made as Alex took his seat.

I stopped security from throwing him out of the studio.

I turned to my producer standing next to me, and grabbed his collar.

"We WILL have Alex on the show, we have to compensate for the missing Degraw!"

I let go of his collar, and turned to the audience.

I cleared my throat.

"Um…Well. What a show, right?"

(Crowd Boos)

"I am not going to be here if Alex is." Matthew said, rising from his chair.

The rest of the guests did the same, and started heading off the stage.

"WAIT! Um…I'll get rid of him! Please stay!"

"And replace him with whom?" My producer asked behind me, with anger in his eyes.

"I don't know! I'll think of something!"

I turned back to the audience, and heard an announcement over the stages intercom.

**"Thank you for reading my brand new story, and being awesome fans!"**

I turned to my producer, and he shrugged.

"Who is that?" I asked, running off the stage.

The intercom came on again.

**"You won't find me in the studio, if that's where you are going."**

"Well then where can I find you?" I asked, looking to the ceiling

**"Not important. Anyway, back to the audience. Stay awesome everyone!**

**Sincerely, TheOC'sAristocracy."**

"I thought I was the OC'sAristocracy!"

**"No, you are too much of a jerk.**

**T.O.C.A. signing off."**

* * *

**Weird ending, I know. But whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Another chapter for the show to put quality programming to shame!**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

* * *

(Applause)

"Hello, and welcome to the Universal Warrior Interview! I am your host, TheOC'sAristocracy."

(Crowd member) "Where is the other guy?"

"Um…He is in a broom closet. He was being much too crass to our guests for my liking."

(Crowd member) "Why did you rename the show?"

"Because it seemed incredibly vain to call it the T.O.C.A. Show."

"Ahem."

I turned back to the slightly annoyed guests.

"So all of you decided to stay after all, that's good."

"What? I thought I was getting paid!" Alex shouted, rising from his seat.

"Well, no. You are not going to be paid. And not to be rude, but weren't you going to be taken out by security?" I asked.

"Um…Well, yes. But, I assumed that I should stay on account of my natural charisma and charm."

(Crowd laughs)

"Um, okay. I'm not-"

"Get out Alex. Now." Tigress commanded, assuming her Kung Fu stance.

"Ha! What are you going to do to me? You don't know Kung Fu! It was an act!'

I stood between them, and tried to break it up.

"Yeah…About that. You remember the scenes that you would take a 'lunch break'?

Well, that was at the time of the daily Kung Fu sessions. Everyone attended. Well except for you."

He smiled meekly, and then hid behind me.

"You're kidding right?" He asked, staring at the now furious Tigress.

"No dude. I needed them to connect fully with their characters."

"In translation; you're screwed." Matthew said, smiling arrogantly.

"Why are you so mad at me? Is it because my face isn't a train wreck?"

(Crowd member) "Shut your mouth man! Tigress is one thousand times hotter than you!"

"Alex, you're not helping your case here." I said, turning to him.

Tigress growled lowly at Alex. "OC, please move."

"One sec." I turned to the audience.

"Do you guys want to see a fight?"

(Everyone cheers)

"Alright then!"

(Crowd member) "What about the interview?"

"I'll get to it."

I walked to Tigress.

"Try not to get too much blood on my stage." I said, patting her back.

"No promises."

I didn't see the fight, I had to deal with the other OC'sAristocracy.

I listened as the crowd members gasped and whooped at the fight.

Must be a great show.

I opened the door to the broom closet, and stepped back as the imposter fell out.

I tore the duct tape from his mouth.

"Really? Duct tape?" He asked, trying to undo the duct tape from his wrists.

"I know, it's unorthodox. But why did you try and steal my show?"

"**Your** show? Who died and made you host?" He asked, sitting up.

"Dude, you need to tone down the attitude.

Seriously, if it wasn't for that remark, you could have gone back to the stage."

"What? Really? Please can I come back?" He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Nah, you really are ruining my image."

"What image? You don't have any fans!" He shouted. "The fans need **me**, not you!"

"That attitude is killing you man. But maybe you could be invited to the afterparty."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's really exclusive, so you need an escort.

Richard, can you help me with this guy?" I asked, calling for security.

"Sure."

I untied him, and led him to the emergency exit.

"Um…Where is this party?" He asked, as I opened the door.

"It's in the alleyway!" I said enthusiastically, as Richard grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him through the doorway.

"Right next to your crushed dreams and reoccurring stupidity!" I jeered, closing the door.

"Anyway, back to the show."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Have an awesome weekend!**


End file.
